Pitch the Sassmaster
by traynorbabe
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring sassy Pitch Black. All taken from my roleplaying account sassypitchblack..
1. Pitch Dies in Jonah's Arms

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Don't Leave Me!: Your muse is dying in my muses arms and mine is frantic, doesn't want to lose you, and doesn't know what to do about it. cB]

Pitch coughed, a dark, dark scarlet spilling from lips to stain the thin, black fabric he wore. The spirit was vaguely aware of the arms encircling him, supporting and holding him up. Perhaps they were the only reason why he hadn't fallen into the darkness already. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open and Pitch couldn't quite understand the loud sounds that kept fighting to be heard. He couldn't quite decipher the image in front of him, the blurry image that seemed to resemble someone he knew.

Suddenly there was a pressure on the Nightmare King's hand and casting a weak glance down, he recognized another hand sliding into his. Fingers tangling with his. Through the fuzzy cloud of sounds Pitch began to hear his name being yelled. With every instance, his name was cried out louder and more ragged. Between each time he could hear a sharp intake of breath that seemed to rattle in someone's throat.

Jonah…

This name floated to him in his haze. It matched with the shaking voice, with the unfocused face and with the hand clutching him tighter and tighter.

"J-Jonah…" Pitch whispered, delirious in his pain. He reached up, trying to find purchase, something to hold on and pull himself up and out of this hazy abyss and up into the world where the spirit of superstition awaited.

His vision slowly focused and he could make out the small droplets rolling down Jonah's face. The high-pitched ringing sound in Pitch's ears dissipated and soon he was hearing a frantic voice, begging Pitch to come back.

But Pitch found himself slipping back down, further into the dark abyss in which death awaited.


	2. Pitch Kills Bunnymund

IMABUNNYGODDAMMIT SAID:

Drabble: Kill Me

He couldn't even hear the rabbit anymore.

If he just glanced behind him, he would see if the Easter Bunny was still struggling for life.

And so he did.

Dangling by ropes of black, coarse sand, the large animal had ceased writhing, his paws scrabbling uselessly at the one rope twisted around his neck. His eyes were unfocused and hazy and his fur seemed to be falling off in small clumps, revealing strained skin.

Pitch merely watched on, waiting for the body to still.

Waiting…

It stilled.


	3. Pitch Heals Sanderson

WAMS-SASSY-SANDY SAID:

Nurse me

Pitch's hands fumbled with the thin needle and thin thread. He was trying, really trying to close up the gaping hole that spanned from Sandy's left shoulder down to his right hip. MiM knows how this happened. But Pitch didn't and all he knew was that Sandy wasn't healing by himself. The huge tear in his flesh wasn't closing up and there was so much blood and Pitch could barely focus.

But he forced himself to focus. The fuzzy needle was slippery between his bloody fingers, the thread firmly through the end of it blurring into three. He watched as the blurry image sharpened, and he took a deep breath.

And here was the hard part.

Pitch was not a skilled healer.

Nor was he talented at all with a needle and thread.

Sandy seemed to be fading in out of sleep, he seemed to be slipping further into the clutch of death.

Sandy was his friend.

Pitch steeled himself, piercing the ragged skin with the sharp, metallic object. He hoped the Sandman wasn't feeling the pain much, but it was a fruitless hope. The spirit of dreams groaned as Pitch managed two stitches.

"Bear with me." He whispered, the seconds seeming far too quick. It felt like if Pitch didn't hurry, Sandy would dissolve in his Sandman faintly nodded, his fists clenching as Pitch completed the fifth stitch.

The threads became sticky with blood and Pitch found his hands beginning to shake a little. He forced them to stop.

It felt endless, repeatedly driving the needle through the flesh to pull it back through and then in again.

Pitch hoped he wasn't too late.

The Sandman had lost a lot of blood already…


	4. Pitch Catches Jonah Doing Something

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn't.]

Pitch blinked his eyes open, staring up into the darkness.

Why had he awoken?

Pitch shook his head to clear away the brief fogginess that came with sleep, and then he heard it. An exhale of breath. A soft footfall on the stone floor.

What was happening? Pitch narrowed his eyes, melting into the wall and becoming a shadow. He ghosted down hallways, trailing over the stonework of the floors and wall, following the faint sounds that slowly grew louder as he approached the source.

No longer were there footfalls, but there had been the sound of something like silverware clinking together, and the dull thud of setting a plate onto a surface.

_Oh no._

A figure sat at the small, wrought iron table, seating in a similarly-styled wrought iron chair. On the table was a huge, beautiful and delicious Tiramisu. Pitch could feel his heart breaking.

His cake…

His gorgeous cake…

A sizable chunk was missing from the corner of the creamy, cold desert.

The culprit.

_Jonah Klabautermann._

Fighting back a shriek right there was the most difficult thing Pitch had ever needed to do. Instead, he became tangible, stepping out of the shadows behind Jonah.

"Enjoying yourself?" He hissed venomously into Jonah's ear. Lover or not, Jonah had _contaminated _his beautiful cake. He had wrecked it. The other spirit started, barely turning his head. Pitch could see the cream smeared across his face.


	5. Pitch Meets Jonah

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Meet Me: My character is meeting yours for the first time - bring out your headcanons ;u;]

Pitch could almost feel the power coursing through his veins. The Dark Ages.

It was absolutely wonderful.

And then one night he had been wreaking havoc in a village in Noricum.

And there had been a man walking in the shadows. It wasn't any mortal, Pitch was sure. There was that air about him that suggested he was a spirit. The spirit moved almost catlike, footfalls soft and graceful. Pitch watched, intrigued.

Then the spirit changed shape, morphing into the form of a small feline.

A black cat.

Oh.

The sleek animal crossed the path of a girl.

Oh…

This was the spirit of superstition. Pitch had heard of the old 'black cat cross your path,' tale.

Suddenly Pitch realized how powerful an ally the spirit would be to him. He could picture it. Pitch used his shadows and fear to frighten the people. And the spirit would inflict bad luck upon them.

It would be perfect. Fading into the shadows, Pitch reappeared right in front of the spirit.

"How do you do?"


	6. Pitch Dominates Jonah

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Dominate Me: I'll write a drabble about my character dominating yours. Or vise versa. - I'm sorry I couldn't decide ;u;]

Pitch _cackled, _moving faster as Jonah cried out.

"How can you _move_ like that?" The spirit of superstition gasped out, out of breath as Pitch still accelerated, his body almost becoming a blur. Sweat had begun to bead on the both of them, rolling down their limbs.

Jonah was exhausted.

Who was he to think he could ever defeat the King of Nightmares at dancing?

Pitch moved as smoothly as water, his arms and legs swooping through the air beautifully as Jonah struggled to keep up, his own limbs feeling like jelly. It was difficult, considering Pitch kept switching dance styles, and at one point had even break danced.

That was impressive.

Eventually Jonah gave up, dropping onto the floor in defeat as the spirit of fear continued rapidly dancing for a minute.

"I win."


	7. Pitch Has a Dirty Secret About Sandy

TAYLOR71198 SAID:

Whispers- I know your dirty little secret about sandy!

Oh, fuck.

Pitch frowned at the anon, recalling the time. Damn. He automatically folded his arms, glancing away. Okay, so maybe the two of them had gotten drunk once.

At the same time.

Things had ensued…

_Pitch couldn't remember why he was naked. But it didn't matter, because shortly following his nudity, he was clad in a blood red, strapless, short-skirted number. He thought he was quite gorgeous. In the closed store, Pitch strutted about, swinging his hips every which way in his inebriated state._

_A few moments later and Sandy came out from behind several clothing racks, clad in a policeman suit. His gold cheeks were flushed and he had a dazed look in his eyes. But he strolled over to Pitch, sand handcuffs dangling from his fingers and several coiled up whips in his other hand. A huge swirling mass of dream sand followed Sandy, forming suspiciously phallus-shaped forms._

_It wasn't long before Pitch could be heard from the other side of town._


	8. Pitch Has a Dirty Secret About Leona

ANONYMOUS SAID:

I know your dirty little secret about Leona ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Do you really?" Pitch scoffed, though still uncertain.

Besides, it had only been kind of dirty.

_Leona had taken his robe. And here Pitch was, cutting through the air after her to get it back. Because he was robeless, he wore only his pants and shoes, and a very thin undershirt._

_Eventually he caught up to her, and proceeded to bear her down into the ground, which turned out to be plain dirt._

__Actually, it was pretty dirty. Pitch had to scrub his clothing out ferociously after the incident.

_Pitch let out a battle cry as he tried to wrest the robe back, and the two of them rolled all over in the dirt._

Too dirty. Pitch made a face as he remembered the mud and grass that coated his upper body.


	9. Pitch Has a Dirty Secret About Bunny

ANONYMOUS SAID:

I know your dirty little secret about Bunnymund's ass.

Oh, this was even worse.

Pitch shuddered at the memory. It had been nasty.

Furry and nasty.

_Pitch slipped into the warren, merely a black silhouette sliding along the boulders and grass. He was a shadow, and he was bored. The Warren could be interesting, but so far, Pitch found nothing._

_He settled on one particular boulder, still just a shadow as he basked in the warmth of the sun._

_Suddenly there was fur in his face. In his shadow face._

_Bunnymund had sat on Pitch._

_Pitch could not believe that there was now a rabbit butt in his face. Sweet Moon that's a lot of fur. Holy shit that's what a bunny's asshole looks like._

_Pitch reflexively fell out of his shadow, becoming tangible and appearing right below Bunnymund, lifting the rabbit up. Pitch's head was uncomfortably sandwiched between the huge rock and the ass. And rather than have a butt in his face while he was a shadow, there was a butt in his actual face. For a split second Pitch could feel his abnormally large nose poking somewhere it shouldn't._

_The Easter Bunny leaped up, so startled it was almost comical. Pitch seemed stuck in a daze, unable to process what had just happened._

__"I had almost forgotten this." Pitch hissed.


	10. Pitch is Sucked on by Jonah

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Suck Me: my character will suck on any body part of your character ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

"Jonah, I do not think that you are doing this correctly." Pitch looked on uncertainly at the other spirit, who was currently sucking on his big toe. "Jonah…"

Pitch sighed and rolled his eyes and let Jonah do what he wanted. Frankly, he didn't quite understand why anyone would try to suck on a toe. Ten minutes passed and Pitch was bored. Jonah still had his big toe completely ensconced in his mouth, and was still vigorously sucking on it. In fact, his toe had probably shriveled up and looked like a raisin from being wet for so long.

"Jonah, I'm done with you." Pitch announced, yanking his foot away from the other spirit, who looked like a kid who had just lost his candy.


	11. Pitch Screams Because of Jonah

SPIRITOFSUPERSTITION SAID:

[Scream: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason]

Pitch wasn't sure what had gotten into Jonah. The spirit of superstition didn't look like himself. His posture was more rigid and dignified, yet utterly threatening.

"Jonah?" Pitch was backing up, feeling slight twinges of fear crawl up his back, which was absurd considering he _was _the very embodiment of fear. But he couldn't help it. Jonah's strange behavior was putting him off.

He saw the cruel glint in his eyes. The way the shadows seemed to obey him.

And suddenly Pitch realized that the shadows had changed allegiance. No longer allowing Pitch to dissolve into them. No longer allowed him to control them.

Three more footsteps and then Jonah was in front of him, the sadistic smile and sharp eyes boring into Pitch.

Somewhere far off, someone could hear a faint scream.


	12. Pitch Shares a Secret with Sandy

WAMS-SASSY-SANDY SAID:

Peppermint

**Peppermint:** Your character or mine, sharing a sweet secret with the other.

"Sandy!" Pitch whispered, beckoning for the smaller spirit to come over. The Sandman floated over, confusion painted over his face. The Nightmare King could barely hold himself from laughing. "I have a secret!" He added, and snickered loudly. Sandy lent Pitch an ear, descending a bit so as to level his head with the other's mouth.

"I'm not wearing underpants." He uttered, his voice flat and face straight.

A minute passed.

Pitch cackled and pranced away.


	13. Pitch Kisses Pitch

DISOBEDIENT-NIGHTMARE SAID:

I want the K ≈ gimme dat pitch lovin'

19 - Forceful Kiss (( ooh hoo hoo heheheehaonhonohn))

Pitch lifted the corner of his mouth as he caught sight of the other Pitch, distinguishable from himself by only the scars and difference of expression. Before his prey could say anything, Pitch had closed the distance between them to grab onto his shoulders, an area that he knew would weaken him. His fingers dug in only slightly, to elicit a surprised gasp from the other Pitch and to cause the shift in his center of gravity. The mere touch had forced the other Pitch's knees to buckle, but before he could fall, Sassy Pitch moved forward to forcefully claim his lips, nearly bruising his own in the process. He moved quickly, first chewing and biting on the other spirit's lip hard enough to almost draw blood, and then darting his tongue into his mouth to intertwine with the other's.


	14. Pitch Kisses Ronin

RONINOFTHELEAFMEN SAID:

...I must be out of my mind. *Sigh* "I want the K".

4 - Forehead Kiss

Pitch eyed the tiny, tiny figure before him. The thing is, if he tried kissing the general's forehead, he would probably end up kissing his entire body, because he was so minute.

Well, he supposed that wasn't that bad of a thing.

"Well, don't be so tense. I am being kind, aren't I?" Pitch lifted Ronin up in his palm, and then brought his head forward, attempting to plant his lips in the general area of the Leafman's forehead. The result was him kissing the general's entire upper body.

Leaf armor was pretty damn smooth.


	15. Pitch Kisses Hiccup

NOTTHATUSELESS SAID:

I want the K

18 - Underwater Kiss

The scrawny viking had just been going out for a swim. Pitch had simply been, spectating, so to say.

The spirit watched on as Hiccup swam around, leaving splashes in his wake. His freckled body was distorted by the waves and his hair was flattened to his scalp, thanks to the water. Eventually the boy settled with floating about, eyes closed and arms spread.

Perfect. Pitch slid into the water, making no ripples as he was currently a shadow. Soon he reached the area below Hiccup, fitting with a few feet between them, and he became tangible again. As a spirit, he couldn't really die by drowning. So he was absolutely fine.

Pitch extended his slender fingers towards the skinny body drifting above him, and then with a sharp movement, he seized it and spun it around to face him. Hiccup barely had time to say anything before their lips met. It couldn't be too long, considering he was mortal and needed air, but Pitch would take all the time he wanted. His left hand moved through the brown hair to cup it at the back and his right placed itself at Hiccup's waist, who had ceased struggling at the realization that it was Pitch.

The spirit began to tug him closer, pressing their faces together more to deepen the kiss. However, the Viking had begun to stiffen, beginning to feel the loss of oxygen. But Pitch didn't let go, sliding his tongue into Hiccup's to entwine with his. The boy's fists, which had curled into Pitch's robes, were getting tighter and soon he was almost writhing.

Black spots began to appear in Hiccup's vision, and he began to move more violently. That was when Pitch surged upwards, breaking the surface of the water with the boy in his arms.


	16. Pitch Kisses Anonymous

ANONYMOUS SAID:

"i want the k" love, nonnie.

8 - Eyelid Kiss

Pitch shuddered at the sight of the gray-faced figure.

Anons…

And its eyelid, no less! Where even was the eyelid on the featureless gray head? Pitch moved forward reluctantly, making a face of disgust as he approached. Very quickly, he leaned forward and landed a swift smooch on the upper left-ish area of where he assumed the face of the anon to be.

As he withdrew, he wiped his mouth vigorously.


	17. Pitch Kisses Toothiana

(continued off post/51596726690/i-want-the-k)

AQUARTERATOOTH SAID:

"I want the K."

11 - Chest Kiss (omg i think i will continue it off the one you wrote)

Pitch merely eyed the Tooth Fairy. No, they'd never _really _been that close. Especially after that whole 'stealing all the teeth and laughing as she lost her feathers' fiasco. Supposedly that was behind them both now, though. But now she had just kissed him. Which wasn't too bad, Pitch decided. The brightly-colored spirit was still floating off the ground a bit, her wings beating quickly and giving her more height, resulting in her tilting her head downwards to kiss him. And her chest then at level with Pitch's face.

The spirit of fear let his own hands gently dance up Tooth's sides to sit at her waist, and he then let a smirk pass on his face as he moved his head forward, burying his face in the soft feathers of the spirit's chest.

"I suppose we can." He whispered into the plumage, before pressing his lips to where he could hear her heartbeat.


	18. Pitch Kisses Jack Frost

MR-GUARDIAN-OF-FUN SAID:

I want the K

16 - Upside-Down Kiss

Pitch had spied the frost spirit from above, sitting on the tree branch and idly spreading frost on a branch. As he watched, Jack fell backwards to hook his legs around the branch, and was now hanging upside-down from it. Typical, Pitch supposed. The winter sprite swung back in forth, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the breeze, or doing whatever it was he was doing.

Pitch was absolutely silent, striding quietly across the frozen lake to reach Jack, who was completely unaware of the other spirit. It was convenient that the branch was at the perfect height, leaving Jack's face completely level with Pitch's.

He moved forward, slowly pressing his lips to Jack's while sliding his hands through the guardian's hair to hold his head still. Here, in this kiss, Pitch could see the smooth skin of Jack's neck, pale and unblemished. Jack could probably see Pitch's neck as well, gray and actually very sensitive. But before he could admire the slope of said neck, Jack's body jolted in shock and he nearly slipped. But he locked the position of his legs to keep from falling.

Jack was _cold. _His lips were like soft ice and wow, did Pitch like that. But then he was resisting.

"Pitch!" He tried to yell, but it was muffled by a warm mouth that swallowed his noise. His staff was up hanging on a different branch and he couldn't reach for it. Jack Frost then lifted his own hands to try and tear Pitch's off. Before he could do that, though, Pitch had already let go of the soft white locks and withdrawn from the kiss.


	19. Pitch Gets Comforted By Ronin

RONINOFTHELEAFMEN SAID:

Hold Me... ((shh just do it))

**Hold Me…:** Your muse has had a nightmare and comes to cuddle mine for safety.

(( pitch… pitch has a nightmare… and comes to cuddle ronin… OKAY :D ))

It was so ironic for the King of Nightmares to jolt awake, his body shivering and wet with sweat. So ironic for the spirit of fear to be consumed with his own terror, still unable to recover from a bad dream.

A bad dream.

A nightmare.

Pitch raised a hand to face, gasping, feeling his own skin. No, he was not being enveloped and possessed by Fearlings as he shouted out his daughter's name. There were no dark shadows forcing themselves into his body, writhing in his flesh as he reached out a hand to find her. He was only in his lair, as usual, alone and completely unharmed.

As Pitch's breathing slowed, he put a hand to his neck, shuddering as he recalled the feeling of being _choked _by the creatures that had once resided within him. It had been awful, reliving that one day that had transformed him into Pitch Black.

The spirit felt sick as he climbed out of bed, the blanket sliding down his naked body to rest on the ground. He glanced down at the worn comforter, and then knelt down to pick it up and drape it around his shoulders. He felt pathetic and weak and in desperate need for comfort. The darkness shrouded him as he moved slowly throughout the stone dwelling, a feverish feeling rocking his body. He melted into the shadows so he could travel up the narrow hole that was the entrance to his lair, and nearly collapsed on the ground as he stepped out from them, still naked but mostly covered by his soft blanket.

He was disgusted by how terribly pathetic he was, and he heaved himself to his feet.

_What am I doing? _He hissed to himself as he became upright, a hand planted firmly on the trunk of a nearby tree. It was then that he noticed the tiny green dot standing on a branch not too high up from his gray hand.

Oh god.

Pitch tried to groan, looking down in humiliation. Here he was, clothed in only a blanket and in a horrible state.

"Go on, laugh." He ground out from between gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the bark. Pitch just knew Ronin was going to be amused at his expense. It wasn't what he wanted.

Alright, so maybe Pitch had wanted comfort. But now that he was there with Ronin, the words weighed heavily on his tongue.

The Leafman leaped down onto Pitch's wrist, walking down his arm and up to his shoulder.

Ah, his chance had arrived. Seized by some crazy sort of feeling, Pitch reached up with his other hand and grabbed the tiny figure in a tight fist, before dropping back onto the ground in a mess of sudden tears and a twisted blanket. Yes, he felt the general struggling, confused and shocked. But he couldn't help but loosen his grip and cradle him in both of hands.

He could tell. Ronin was speechless, not sure what to do. Pitch Black, the sassy King of Nightmares, was crying in front of him. It felt awful and amazing at the same time. He was showing such a vulnerable side of himself to this little Leafman, but after _millennia _of being alone, being able to let out his feelings was incredible.

Pitch's cupped hands were held close to his face as he sobbed relentlessly.

To his own shocked relief, Ronin placed a small hand on his cheek.


	20. Pitch and Ronin Under the Stars

RONINOFTHELEAFMEN SAID:

Stars: Our characters under the stars together

((lOUD SHRIEKING))

The sky was so endless. A huge abyss full of winking lights. Absolutely gorgeous. Ronin has somehow persuaded Pitch to travel to a particular cliff that overlooked the forest as well as had a fantastic view of the night sky. And here they were, Pitch lying on the soft grass with Ronin, who was so minute in comparison, beside his head.

"Who knew someone like you could appreciate stars?" Ronin had chuckled as they settled down. In fact, Pitch could appreciate the stars to any ends. The spirit had glanced at Ronin, and then back at the night sky. The pinpoints of light shined brightly, but the moon surpassed them in that aspect. A few moments passed as Pitch gazed with fondness at the vast, vast celestial world, and then he began to speak.

"I lived among them."


	21. Pitch and Nod in a Zombie Apocalypse

NODTHEEPIC SAID:

Zombie Apocalypse!

Zombie Apocalypse: That's it, they're done for. Might as well go down swinging right? Or maybe they can beat this thing….somehow

((technically they probably wouldn't even see pitch, plus he can just close up his lair, also nod would be p safe because you know living faster and stuff and they prolly wouldnt see him either BUT WHO NEEDS CANON LET'S DO THIS))

Pitch yelled, drawing back as the wide, bloody jaws came closer. Somehow he had gotten stuck with this Leafman, or Jinn, or whatever it was those tiny people were called, and now he was in this terrible mess. With a wave of his hand, nightmare sand rose up in a huge wave, pushing several of the monsters away in one go. With a grunt he kicked at another one of the creatures, and then seized Nod, who had just been about to be squashed. For some reason, since the outbreak of this disease amongst humans, Pitch had become unable to travel through shadows.

That had put a damper on his moods. With a cry he raised up a scythe of black sand, swinging it wildly at the moving corpses. It was awful. Yes, he could remove their heads from their bodies, but there were just _too many. _And his sand was weak. After that one strike, it crumbled into dust. He was absolutely weaponless. Nod could probably escape. He was quick and fast, and very minute. But Pitch was just as mortal as any human right now, almost completely powerless and very vulnerable. He was human-sized and no exception to the feasting of the zombies.

Pitch was backed up to the very end of the alley, back pressed against the wall with Nod on his shoulder. The creatures were climbing up the mound of carcasses, making their slow way towards Pitch. He gritted his teeth. No, this was not his ideal Friday.

The spirit looked up, searching for a solution. But there were only high-up windows on sheer walls. The building that gave the alley its right wall was about three stories high. Pitch's eyes fell closed as he breathed, becoming enveloped in the sounds of pained moaning.

And then he grabbed Nod.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?!" The Leafman yelled, struggling in Pitch's fist.

"Don't make me regret this." He merely hissed in response, and before Nod could say anything else, he hurled him up high. The figure was to land on the roof, a height he would never have been able to jump had he not been thrown.

Nod landed clumsily on the cement, hitting his side painfully. But he got up, moving to the edge of the roof to look down at Pitch, who was smaller. And there were only a few feet between him and the hungry, advancing creatures.

The spirit could barely see the tiny arm waving frantically at him from three stories above. He would never know what Nod was yelling at him. But he knew he gave him a chance to survive.

Nod could live.

As Pitch felt the rotted, decaying hand close around his arm, he closed his eyes.


	22. Pitch and Mub the Slug in a Shipwreck

MUB-THE-LOVE-SLUG SAID:

Shipwrecked *eye wiggle*

**Shipwrecked:** We were on a three hour cruise, now we're the only survivors.

((why hello there c:))

Pitch shuddered. Here they were, washed up on some remote island. Pitch and this… _slug. _A slug. Of all the possible candidates to be his fellow survivor, he got the slug. The spirit winced in disgust, reached into his pants and pulled out the slimy glob. Disgusting. They had had quite the journey. The slug was named Mub, and he was quite flirtatious. It was almost sad to watch him call out to all the human girls. It was a lot more amusing to see the girls turn around to see the source of the voice and then shriek because they saw a floating slug. It wasn't always bad to be invisible to humans.

But then something happened that caused a hole in the lower floors of the ship. A few bombs went off, a couple of explosions happened, water began to flood the ship, a slug had gotten caught in the current and had been swept under Pitch's robes, into his pants and into no man's land, and now the two of them were the only survivors.

Somehow Pitch's clothes were mostly intact. About four feet of the bottom of his robe was ripped off, but the rest of it was okay, as were his pants and undershirt.

Mub appeared to have fainted. Pitch scowled and then shook the creature awake, who jolted and yelled out some unintelligible words before realizing where he was.

"Awe man. I had a _nasty _dream." The slug made a revolted face. "I thought the ship went down and I went into your pants."


	23. Pitch Meets Salicaire

CALL-ME-SALICAIRE SAID:

Meet me, please? *Smiles softly*

**Meet Me**: My character is meeting yours either for the first time or just causally.

((hi! c:))

When Pitch Black had met Salicaire Anafia, it had been before Rapunzel purged the shadows from his body with her magic hair. So it wasn't when he was just a sassy cool guy. It had been when he delighted in scaring others and wreaking fear throughout the world. It had been when he was a cold, cruel, spirit that enjoyed having Fearlings reside in his body.

So it was only natural that this bubbly, bright and happy spirit would be his enemy. He had found out that after Jack Frost brought winters and snow days, Salicaire came and brought flowers and sunshine. She prepared the world for the Easter Bunny to hop along and bring hope to the children. And so he hated her.

When Pitch saw the beautiful woman growing the flowers on the sill of child upon whom he had just inflicted nightmares, she had gone too far. He had at first, been content to just ignore her. But now she was interfering with his work. Cute little daisies outside the window was sure to draw the attention of the child and wipe away the damage the nightmares had done. He stalked up to her angrily, his fists clenched tight. With a growl, he called upon his nightmare sand. The dark particles swirled to his hand, forming a deadly scythe.

"Get away." He hissed, scythe held at the ready. And then the spirit of spring had turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of him, poised to strike.


	24. Pitch Kisses Tiffany

SASSY-FIRE-SPIRIT SAID:

** :** Our characters will have a Mistletoe Kiss

Pitch had never seen a Christmas party so gaudy before. The walls were absolutely festooned in bright colors and little jingly bells. Fat wreaths decorated the halls and bunches of green leaves and red berries were tied up on the ceiling in doorways. North had just finished delivering his gifts all around the world, and was celebrating his holiday but having this party here, even though he was snoring in an armchair a few moments after he returned. Pitch had moved away from the main room, in which several small elves were dancing and some yetis were playing poker.

The spirit found himself walking down the hallway, and came upon another room. Turning to walk into the mistletoe-adorned doorway, he crashed into another figure.

"Ow, sorry." The words fell from his lips instantly. Despite his sassy and sarcastic nature, he was also polite at times. He couldn't help it. They were remnants of his time before Pitch Black.

And glancing down he saw that it was _oh, _Tiffany. Pitch had never really interacted with the spirit of fire before. She stared up at him, before shooting a pointed glance above them.

Goddamn mistletoes. Pitch rolled his eyes as a smirk grew on Tiffany's face, an expectant expression forming. Nope, no, Pitch did not want to do this. He saved his physical affection for those he deemed worthy, and he found Tiffany childish and quite unworthy. He heaved a sigh, and pecked her cheek, before turning away and wiping his mouth vigorously.


	25. Pitch and Pitch Causing Mischief

DISOBEDIENT-NIGHTMARE SAID:

Faerie :

**Faerie:** Our characters causing mischief together

Pitch snickered, his other self laughing by his side. Yes, they had just taken some of Sandy's sand and mixed into a little nightmare sand. Yes, they had made sure to make the nightmares sexual.

A lucky hour ago, Pitch and Pitch had come across a rare sight. They had been going through the Easter Bunny's Warren, seeking entertainment, when they stumbled into a small den.

And found Jack Frost sleeping alongside the Easter Bunny.

Of course the Pitch's had to do something with a chance like this. And now they had special dreamsand, created for this very purpose. Pitch manipulated the sand to move to them and float over their heads, and soon the particles formed the silhouettes of the Easter and Jack, engaging in rated M activities.

Pitch and Pitch waited, melted in the shadows, for their victims to awaken.


End file.
